


Please Don’t Feed the Cybertronians

by ladydragon76



Series: Crackalackalicious AUs [10]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> A prompt from lb82 - Crack 'verse... Sarah has said she's had to lock up the coffee so the 'Tronians can't get to it. I think we need a reason why. :D  Only not Frenzy, he'd be too obvious a culprit. The science bots are working around the clock trying to decipher the signal, and the less time wasted sleeping, the better, they think... so how about them? heheheh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don’t Feed the Cybertronians

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** Post 2007  
>  **Series:** Crackalackalicious AU  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Wheeljack, Perceptor  
>  **Warnings:** None

Sarah twisted the band around her hair as she walked toward the kitchen. Mmm… the smell of coffee in the morning. She hated the taste, but Gods, the scent was divine! Sounded like someone was already up, though who would be at five-thirty in the morning? Hells, she was only up to start the chili for dinner, then she was going back to bed.

Sarah frowned as she realized the voices were coming from the Control Room. Didn’t they _ever_ sleep?

Apparently not, she decided as she spotted Wheeljack and Perceptor. There were mugs of coffee sitting on the table to either side of them. It was so black, Sarah would have thought it was used motor oil if not for the rich scent in the air.

“Oh! We could reroute the drive, slave it through the-“

“Yes! Yes! That _would_ work! Perhaps then if we-“

“Absolutely!”

Sarah stared with wide eyes as they babbled back and forth. She was sure it was English they were speaking, but she couldn’t make heads or tails of it. Shaking her head, she turned away. “Too early.”

~ | ~

Sarah finished prepping the chili, the crockpots all on low, and decided to see if Wheeljack and Perceptor had crashed yet.

Apparently not, she thought as she stood in the Control Room’s doorway.

“Sarah? What’s going on?” Skywarp asked as he approached.

Sarah shook her head, watching the scene before her. “Coffee.”

“Coffee?” Skywarp stepped up next to Sarah, eyes going wide as he watched the two scientists babble back and forth. “Whoa.”

“I know, right?” Sarah shook her head, and sighed. “It’s going to hurt so bad when they come down.”

“It smells good.”

“Yup. You _really_ don’t ever want Starscream to drink any of that.”

Skywarp blinked, looking down at Sarah, then back. He shuddered. “We need to hide this coffee stuff where they can’t find it.”

Sarah snickered. “Absolutely. Wanna help me?”

Skywarp nodded emphatically, looking back over his shoulder. “If Star ever figured out there was a way to avoid recharge…” He left the statement dangling, and Sarah could only imagine.

“Perhaps after completing this, we could attempt to fabricate an anti-grav-“

“Ooo! Yeah! That’d be great! Then we could-“

“Let’s go,” Sarah said, tugging at Skywarp’s arm. “Those two hopped up on caffeine is bad enough. I don’t want anyone else to get at it.” Skywarp followed, already tossing ideas out for where they could hide the coffee and which booby-traps would be most effective in stopping the would-be thieves. Sarah giggled, then set about finding all the coffee paraphernalia.

**Author's Note:**

> [Please Don't Feed the Cybertronians by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7280329)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Please Don’t Feed the Cybertronians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280329) by [LB82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LB82/pseuds/LB82)




End file.
